


chocolate milkshake with almond milk

by CANDYNOIR



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANDYNOIR/pseuds/CANDYNOIR
Summary: Castiel meets Candy in a fast food restaurant and decides to mess with her.
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 3





	chocolate milkshake with almond milk

He saw her sitting there, all alone. But he just pretended like he didn’t see her. It was because he didn’t want _her_ to notice _him_. It would become super awkward and Castiel wasn’t in the mood for Candy’s hyper shyness and awkwardness. So he just sat there with his burger in his hand and the straw of his milkshake in his mouth and watched her.

Finally she stood up and walked to the counter. Before she spoke she let out a little cough, to get noticed. 

“Hello, I would like to order some french fries and a chocolate milkshake. Oh um.. The milkshake with oat milk, please.”

Candy ordering on her tippy toes was still one of his favourite things to watch. He chuckled quietly before he moved his attention to his food. He grabbed one of his chicken wings and held it under the table for his dog, demon, to take a bite. 

He knew the people that worked here because Castiel once worked here too. That's why he could take his dog with him. The employees loved Demon. 

While Candy waited for her order, she looked around and saw him. Castiel. She swallowed and looked away quickly. She wanted to scream. Why the heck is he here?! Ok breathe, Candy, you got this.

The last encounter with him was embarrassing to remember. Someone thought it was a good idea to invite Carla over to Melody’s sleepover. She was one of Amber's friends, and of course she heard Candy talking about Castiel with one of her friends, Viola. Carla told Amber that Candy has a crush on Castiel and Amber told him, in turn.

They met again at the Schoolyard and Candy tried to talk to him, but he was pissed and said that he doesn’t want her to talk to him again. He also said something like “I would never fall for someone like you” but maybe Candy just hallucinated this because she wanted a little drama in her boring life. 

However, she didn’t want to meet him here on a Saturday. It was so weird to see him outside of school. (Well it was also weird seeing him in school but that’s not important here.)  
This was the first time they met outside of school. As Candy realized this, she couldn’t help but blush. This could be kinda romantic..? Candy shook her head, trying to get rid of that stupid thought. 

It was _never_ romantic with Castiel. 

“Here is your order, Miss. I hope you enjoy.”, she heard the person behind the counter say, bringing her into reality again. 

“Uhm, yeah, thank you...”, she said and took her tablet. With the tablet in her hand she searched for a place where she could sit down and eat, since her other seat had been taken away. 

_Well this could be the perfect opportunity to sit next to Castiel. No, Candy that's what we are not gonna do._

“Ayo Candy, what are you doing there just standing in the middle? You know you could just sit next to me, I promise I won’t bite.”

Cool. Cool. She turned around to look at him and placed her tablet on his table. “Yes, you’re right Castiel. Thank you. That's kind of you - “ 

“I didn’t try to be nice, Candy, calm down. I’m already leaving. What makes you think I wanna sit here and chit chat with you while you eat? Did you really think that? Y'know, that's kinda… cute. “ Castiel said, teasingly.

Candy blushed. “I didn’t think - you would...” 

Castiel took his leather jacket from the edge of the chair and threw it over his shoulder. With one swift movement, he stole one of Candy’s french fries. As he took it and dipped it into the ketchup he noticed she got the wrong milkshake. She got a strawberry milkshake with almond milk. 

“Wait...”, he said. “Didn’t you order a chocolate milkshake with oat milk?”

Candy was confused. How did he know? 

“Uhm, yes i did... why?”, she grabbed the milkshake. 

On it, it said “strawberry milkshake with almond milk" in black marker. _Oh no._

“Uhm, well... mistakes happen I guess. That's okay, I’m gonna drink it anyway. I wouldn’t want to throw it in the bin. They worked very hard on it.” 

Castiel bursted out laughing. “Are you serious, Candy? _Oh_ my god. Y’know what... come with me.” 

He grabbed her arm and walked to the counter with her. “Hey my dude you messed up my girlfriend's order. She ordered a _chocolate milkshake with oat milk_. So, make a new one.”, he demanded, sliding the milkshake across the counter. “And maybe add a free cookie or something as an apology.”

A grin crept over his lips as he put his arm around her shoulders and Candy blushed profusely.

 _His girlfriend? Why would he say that?_

It was probably just to tease her. That's what he did sometimes. And right after he does, he pretends like it never happened and he gets pissed if Candy ever speaks about it again. It’s stupid, but one day she would really like to be his girlfriend.


End file.
